Two's a Crowd? C 'n B in the NarutoVerse 2
by TheThornOnYourRose
Summary: Walking the streets of.....KONOHA! yeah i'm not joking. you see restaurants, shops, bookstores, Naruto, Kakashi, hotels....you know, the usual?
1. episode 1

**TWO'S A CROWD? – C 'n B in the NarutoVerse**

_Prologue_

I looked around, and saw rows and rows of tables, to my left, to my right, i was surrounded. I turned back to call out to my friend, but she wasn't there. Candie must of went on, to find it.

I decided that i should at least do something, instead of just waiting around. So i went to my left- on a sudden impulse- i don't know, because i was left handed? Candie says i can be random some times.

I go on, and on, and on. Nothing catches my interest. Or even if it did, it didn't cross my mind- it was filled with thoughts of just finding the damn thing, no room for processing likes or dislikes at the moment.

I hope she finds it. Ever since she told me about it yesterday, it's been running through my mind, like an annoying toddler on drugs or something.

I almost gave my neck whiplash as my turned my head so fast, i swear my eyesight blurred. I had just heard my name being called out by a familiar voice.

I as i craned my neck to get a reassuring glimpse of who was calling my name- just to make sure its not one of my persistent fan boys...haha, just joking- i saw a tall blonde girl around my age gesturing frantically for me to come to her.

.....she found it!

**Episode 1**

Saved by the bell. I know its a cliché phrase, but i cant help it- it fits the situation.

My stern-but-laugh-inducing religion teacher(yeah, i know...religion teacher!?) glared down at me and asked whether i had 'learned my lesson'.

'Wait-there was a lesson?' i thought, as i stared blankly back at him. Well, its not like i was listening. Are you honestly going to tell me you actually sit there and _listen _when a teacher is going off at you?* Yeah right.

His flecked-with-white left eyebrow started to rise- insert muffled laugh- as he waited for an answer.

So i gave him an answer that he wanted to hear, even though i didn't mean one letter of it. Probably because i didn't know what this particular 'lesson' I was meant to be learning, was about in the first place.

" Of course sir. I'm terribly sorry if i had caused you any inconvenience, and ask you to please accept my apology. I assure you i will not do it again." I said solemnly, the corner of my mouth slightly twitching.

He grunted, and waved his hand to signal that i should be dismissed, and turned to his briefcase behind him.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, silently laughing. 'i don't even know what was i even apologising about... but that generic response should have been close..'

I mouthed the words to a song I was listening to silently on my iPod, as I waited not-so-patiently for my best friend to come out of her lecture with the religion teacher. It had been around 5-10 minutes already since the bell for the end school had rung, like seriously, what did the girl do?

I flipped my blonde hair impatiently (something that I was informed of doing a lot) and pursed my lips. The door to the gym open just then; opposite to where I was waiting against the school building; and the boys from the wrestling team filed out, pushing each other around and being rowdy. My boredness vanished for a slight second as I examined each one as they went by. 'Ew, ew, potential, hell no, hmm, ew, and…hello. Some one new?' ran my thought train short, as they disappeared into the gym lockers, and from sight.

"Yo. Sorry it took so long." Came a familiar voice to my left.

My delinquent best friend, Bettina, had arrived from her punishment, and she didn't look the bit reformed. Her long brownish black hair shone in the sunlight, as she put a hand up to cover her face from the golden rays; she hated the sun, point blank. Her dark brown eyes squinted a little, as she surveyed what I was wearing. My cheeleaders uniform. Her expression turned from amusement to a grimace, as she understood the situation.

"I have to go get changed now don't I." she said in a flat voice.

"Yup."

Candie and I drove home from cheerleading practice in her jeep; she drove, while I was the DJ. I selected my at-the-moment-fave and turned the volume up. Tie Me Down by New Boyz( freaking love this song) came on full blast as we rocked out, making an middle aged couple we passed in an intersection shake their heads in disgust, when Candie motioned at the woman and her husband, winked and revved up the engine in a suggestive way. I cracked up laughing as we sped away towards her house; her parents weren't home so it was perfect.

After I collapsed on her couch and hollered for her get some food, I switched on the TV and flipped through countless channels, looking for something half decent to watch- at least.

Candie came through the Living room carrying a bowl( lol not plate :P) of cookies and handed it to me. She took the remote from my hands and started flicking through the channels expertly. ' She does live here.' I thought to myself as I smirked and shovelled down the cookies. :3.

"Hey, stuff these channels, wanna watch Naruto?" asked Candie, with a gleam in her eye, which I knew was In my eye aswell- Naruto was our obsession.

"Hell to the yeah, put it on!" I said, pointing to the coveted DVD sets that were placed in a position of honour next to her dads 'Get Smart' collection, and her mothers 'LOST' collection. But the Naruto Section- had its own section. All 9 seasons of Naruto and up to ep 120 in Naruto Shippuuden. :D.

She selected the Shippuuden episode where Sasuke and Suigetsu go to get Karin from her base(ep 118?). That was one of our favourite episodes as it was one of the funniest. We both thought Suigetsu was the awsumest, except for the act that his voice was a bit gay sounding :/.

We then watched the episode where Naruto meets Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and the others for the first time in shippuuden.(ep 33)

"Omfg, Kiba is the hottest!" squealed Candie.

"You're such a fan girl, get out of here," I said playfully.

"Oh and what, you're not? Whats that written on your folder huh? NARU-TINA?" teased Candie, as I blushed and shook my head.

"Yeah so, I love him. But I'm not a fan girl." I said bluntly.

"Well I love Kiba. And neither am i." Said Candie. "Our couple name is KIBA-CAN!"

I snorted and said "What the hell kind of couple name is that? It reminds me of Bob the Builder.*"

We continued the debate about whether Naruto or Kiba was hotter, until we came to the episode where Team Kakashi try to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru (ep 51-52).

"Damm…Sasuke looks gay yo." I said as I surveyed his outfit.

"But he kinda pulls it off. Either way he's still hot." Said Candie.

"Cheating on Kiba are we?" I teased.

"Never! I just think hes hot. And he is." Said Candie. "And admit it Bettz, u think so too."

"Yeah hes hot, but im not going to go all 'save me sasuke-kun' on him" I said as we both laughed.

"Oh, Sakura you pansy." Sighed Candie. "even after all this time, she's still annoying."

"I know! Always hitting Naruto- that fag! How dare she! And what happened in the manga, no way am I ever going to forgive her." I said defiantly, giving on-screen Sakura a death glare. [SPOILER COMIN UP]

"Dude, you know she was lying right? She doesn't really *spoiler* love Naruto?"

"So? I still hate her." I said brusquely.

After 3 hours or so, Bettina got a message from her mother on her iPhone, asking where she was. She texted back that she was going to sleepover because it was a Friday night and that she was going to come home on Saturday morning.

"Yo Candie, when are your parents coming home?" she asked, as she put her Phone in her back pocket.

"Umm, I'll check." I said as I got my phone out, my beloved N97, and called my father.

"He says that he and mother will be back tomorrow they're going on a business trip, I just remembered. So we have the house to ourselves!" I exclaimed as I punched the air.

"Cool, but what about Josh?" Bettina said, referring to my older brother. "Isn't he coming this weekend?"

"Yeah, he's arriving on Sunday, his flight got delayed because of the weather in Madrid. Why, you miss him?" I smirked as Bettina rolled her eyes and looked away. Meaning yes.

"He has been in Spain for like 3 months for his business thing. So I know you do." I said and focused on what was happening in the episode.

Just then I received a text from my ex-boyfriend, Peter. He wanted to meet up. Like hell I would.

"Who is it?" asked Bettz, as she tore her gaze from the screen and looked over at me.

"Peter." I answered.

"Oh. That asshole." Said Bettz and looked away. "What he say?"

"He wants to meet up." I said while texting back an answer. "I told him to go to hell."

"Good. He deserves it." She said, and I put my phone in blouse pocket, then we both focused on watching the episode where Naruto creates the Rasen-Shuriken and uses it on Kakuzu.

After watching that episode, and countless more, we both lay back into the couch and drifted off, too exhausted to get up.

Suddenly, I awoke in pounding pain. It felt as if i had bashed my head against concrete. Hard.

"What the hell…?" I groaned and raised a hand to find a pulsing egg on the back of my head. (wtf!?)

As my eyesight came back, I looked around to see that we were in the middle of a forest clearing….!

A groan came from my side as I saw Candie wake up, also with an egg on her head. But just then I realised something. She looked different. Some about her had changed, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Her eyes were scewed up in pain, as she muttered choice curses and rubbed her head.

"Candie, where the hell are we?"

"What do you mean, we're at home….. and I think we fell off of the couch." Said Candie, who still had her eyes closed in pain.

I sighed and said "Open your eyes Candice."

'What was this girl on about? Of course we're at home…' I thought, a little pissed off because I knew this was gonna leave a mark. God dammit.

I opened my eyes, and saw that we _weren't_ at home, not unless mother had redecorated our living room to look like a freaking forest.

"What the f—" I started.

Just then, we heard a rustle come from the bushes behind us. We both froze and exchanged glances. Bettina looked back slowly and the bush rustled again.

Wait. Bettina looked …..she looked….. Holy Crap. Bettina was _Animated_. I quickly looked down at my hands and legs. Shit! They were animated too!

Bettina slowly got up and walked towards the bush. Just as she was about 2 meters/6 feet away, 3 figures jumped out of the bush. In a very familiar way.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

The three figures that had leapt out of the bush were…….Konohamaru and his team, Moegi and Udon.

'Alright, I am officially insane.'

A/N - well that was the first ch in mine and my bestfriends spinoff story :D

B- for the record...i dont have Naru-tina on my folder...Candie was making bs up :)

C- and im not a fangirl... please... i kill them for fun :D

B- whatever...... :P


	2. episode 2

Two's a Crowd? – C 'n B in the NarutoVerse

Episode 2

"What the-" I said and leapt back a few paces.

I looked back at Candie, and then it hit me. She was freaking _animated_. I looked down at me. I was freaking animated. What the hell?!

"Who are you!" yelled Konohamaru, and pointed a finger at me.

I realized my mouth was open and shut it quicky. We, Candie and I, were in the NarutoVerse? This can't be happening.

"You don't know us, but we know you." Said Candie, as she got up aswell.

"What kind of answer is that? Look, we saw you fall out of the sky and we just wanted to know if you were ok." Said Moegi, and rolled her eyes.

"We fell out of the sky?" I asked. That explained the egg.

"Yeah, so are you guys ok?" she asked.

"We've been better." I replied.

"Where are we?" asked Candie.

"You're in the outskirts of Konoha." Answered Udon and sniffed. I stared at his nose for a few seconds and then looked away. That drip coming out if his nose was always annoying.

"Konoha?" Candie asked, excited.

"Yes…?" said Konohamaru, looking at them weirdly.

"Holy shit dude!" she said elatedly, poking me in the arm.

" I know!" I said and looked back at them. 'OMFG!' I thought.

"Can you take us to it?"

As we walked towards Konoha, we started talking with Konohamaru and his gang. He asked us who we were again, and we introduced ourselves. But when he asked where we were from, Bettina and I decided to be vague until we knew for sure what really happened, so we just said "Oh, you know, here and there…"

The great gates of Konoha came up in front of us, and I just couldn't help it, my mouth opened in awe. I turned to look at Bettina, and she was also staring at the gates in wonder, but her mouth wasn't open.

I saw the three genin looking at us weirdly again, so I shut my mouth and cleared my throat. Bettina shook out of it and rubbed the back of her neck.

'This cannot be happening…' I thought, as we walked through the gates, and passed the two chuunin on duty in the cabin near the gates.

"I like your skirt, where did you get it?" Moegi asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I said and looked down. We were still wearing what we were when we fell asleep; my white off the shoulder blouse, white pleated miniskirt and silver heeled sandals. Bettina wore a grey velvet jacket over a black full sleeved fitted top, with grey skinny legs and white Nikes. Not anything special, but considering where we were, we kinda stood out.

"Oh thanks, um, I don't think they sell them here…" I trailed off.

"Hey Konohamaru, what's the time?" asked Bettz.

"Huh? oh …I think its around four in the afternoon…… come to think of it, I haven't had lunch yet! Are you guys hungry?" he said excitedly.

Bettina and I exchanged glances.

"RAMEN!" we said in unison.

As all 5 of us walked, some running *ahem*, towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand, a though occurred to me.

'If we're in the NarutoVerse……that means that Naruto must be here. OMFG, what if he's at the ramen stand!?' I thought, and came to a stop, my stomach fluttering wildly.

"Bettz what's wrong?" called Candie, a few paces in front of me.

I looked up at her feeling sick. Naruto is here. HERE. And I'm here as well. Holy shit!

Candie came back to my side and looked me in the eyes. She probably saw my nervousness, because she grinned and hooked her arm through mine.

"Don't worry, he'll love you." She said and dragged me to the stand.

When we finally got the stand, Candie lifted the flap and looked around inside. I stood outside mentally giving myself a shake.

'For Gods sake, I'm acting like Hinata! I need to put myself together, and get over it.'

Candie lifted her head out of the stand and pulled me through.

"He's not here, try again later." She said and winked.

I rolled my eyes and told her to shut up. We took our seats and the three kids ordered what they wanted, then Udon asked us what we wanted. Candie ordered a diet beef ramen, and I ordered a full flavour vegetarian ramen. What's the point in eating ramen if you don't taste the full flavour of it? It kills it.

The three genin started arguing about their most recent mission as we waited for our orders. Candie looked over at me and smirked.

"The look on your face was priceless you know, when I mentioned that he'll love you. Your such a pansy." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. You know, if we're in the NarutoVerse, then that means a certain Kiba-kun is here as well…" I said and grinned at her blush.

"Yeah I know, and I'll make him fall in love with me. Believe it." She said and we both laughed.

"God, your worse than Sakura…" I said and shook my head.

"Ok, now that cut deep." she said and pouted. "But, I'm being serious, watch me. He'll be hopelessly in love with me."

"You wanna bet on that?" I said raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Fo sho. Be my slave for 2 weeks if I win, and vice versa for you."

"Done."

After we finished our meal, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon both left, because they had to go home. So that left Bettina and I to wander on our own. We decided to look around the shops for a while and then go the Hokages office to settle things there.

As Bettina got up from her seat, she stopped suddenly, then started patting her butt.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked looking at her like o_O.

"Candie look!" she said and pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

I gasped and remembered I had also brought my phone with me, in my blouse pocket. I pulled it out and smiled at her.

"Yes!" I said and hi-5ed her.

"I wonder if it works?" she said and dialled my number.

We waited for a few seconds, but no ringing came from my phone.

"Ahh damn….But we can still take pictures!" I said and put my N97 in camera mode.

"True." She said, and did the same.

We walked around the shop streets for a while, taking pictures of pretty much everything, so it was sunset by the time we decided to go to the Hokages office.

"Ok, which way?" I asked and looked around.

"Well, we should go towards the Hokages building, you know the red one in front of the Hokage heads." Bettina said and we started walking.

"Isn't it kind of weird, we haven't met any of the Naruto characters yet, except Konohamaru and the other 2?" wondered Candie out loud.

"Yeah, I know…. Hey where do you think we are in the story?" Bettz asked looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the manga, the storyline you know? Where do you think we're up to?"

"I don't know, good question though. I guess we'll just have to find out."

We turned a corner onto the road that takes us to the Hokage's building, and we saw a group of people walk out of it. It was quite dark so we couldn't see who it was in the distance, so we kept walking. As we got closer, we could make out that it was 6 people, around our age. Their voices came into range-and they sounded familiar, way too passed us and we realized that the 6 people were none other than, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"Mother fu-"I blurted out, and whipped around so I couldn't see them. Bettina just froze and gawped at me.

I slowly turned back around and saw them staring straight at us. 'SHIT! They must have heard me…' I thought furiously.

Bettina suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the building. I twisted so I could see them behind me and saw that they looked at each other, shrugged and continued walking.

When we had gotten into the building, she shoved me against the wall and glared.

"Great, now they probably think we're freaks." She said and tossed her hair.

"I doubt they saw us properly, relax." I said, getting my composure back, and got off of the wall.

"Are you retarded? They're ninjas, they can see well in the dark." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

A few seconds of silence followed this comment, as we contemplated the thought.

"Who's the pansy now?" said Bettina, and grinned.

"Shut up, let's just get this over with."

We wandered around the hallways for a few minutes; neither of us wanting to admit, that maybe, just maybe, we had lost our way. 'Ok, this is getting ridiculous.' I thought and stopped walking.

"What?" asked Candie, stopping ahead of me.

"We need to focus, or else we'll be here all night." I said and circled my temples. "Think, what did her floor and door look like?"

"Maybe I could help."

Startled by the uncommon voice, I whirled around to come face to face with none other than Kakashi. I stared at him for a few seconds and then looked at Candie. She was squinting at his face, most probably to see what the features under his mask looked like.

I grinned and replied. "Thanks, it would help."

His eyes closed in what we presumed, was a smile; the mask had great coverage; walked forwards.

"Follow me." He said and looked back.

As we walked behind him, Candie and I exchanged looks.

"OMFG, he's so cool." she mouthed and nodded to him.

I smirked and mouthed "I know."

She smiled and then went serious. "I wanna see what's under the mask."

"Me too, but when you try, don't be too obvious, because you'll look like a prick."

Kakashi came to a stop then, and looked to his right. And there was the Hokage's door…..that looked severely worn; maybe because it had been blown off its hinges one to many times.

"I'll introduce you, so don't be intimidated." She said and looked over at us.

We both nodded and looked at each other.

"Lets do this." I said as Candie winked and raised her thumb at me.

"Remember: nice guy pose."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at us, and I shook my head and laughed.

"Yup."


	3. episode 3

Two's a Crowd? – C 'n B in the NarutoVerse

Episode 3

Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." spoke a familiar voice from inside.

He observed Bettina and I for a few seconds, then pushed open the door, motioning for us to wait.

"Godaime (Fifth), sorry to disturb, but I have 2 people who would like to speak with you." Said Kakashi.

"Can it wait, I'm dealing with something at the moment." She said, slightly tired.

I craned my head to see what exactly she was dealing with, and saw a glimpse of shiny black hair.

'Now who could that be…' I thought to myself, as I tried to get a better look.

"Well, I think that you should deal with this matter now, because the current one might take a long time." Spoke Kakashi, looking over at the other people in the room.

Tsunade sighed and said "Alright, you have a point. Bring them in."

Kakashi motioned for us to come in and smiled at us again. I think he could probably tell that we were nervous.

"Tsunade-Sama, this is …?" he said to me, and I took that as a que for me to introduce myself.

"I'm, um, Candice." I said. I mentally winced as I said my name, knowing they were going to be like what the hell?

"Yes….and this is ..?" said Kakashi and motioned to Bettz.

"…….Bettina." she must of thought the same thing because her eyes flickered- something she does when she's hesitating.

"Hmmm…." Said the Hokage, and surveyed us. She wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room was staring at us in curiosity.

The 'matter she was dealing with' turned out to be Team Gai, with the exception of Ten-Ten. 'So Rock Lee was who I saw.' I thought, and smiled at them.

"That's some very interesting names. Where are you two from?" asked Tsunade with narrowed eyes.

'I knew this question was going to come up…crap what do we say…?' I thought quickly.

"Does it matter? If it's no trouble we just like a place to stay, until we figure things out." Said Bettina, gazing hard at the Hokage. Something she does when she's determined.

"Yes it does. I can't permit you to stay in my village, if I don't know who you are and what your intentions are."

Bettina was silent for the moment, and I could see that she was thinking hard. I looked back at the Hokage.

"You wouldn't believe us, even if we told you." I said to Tsunade.

The Hokage smiled to herself, then glared at us.

"Try me."

'Damn It Candie!' I thought furiously, throwing a glare over at her. 'Think, think, what do I say?!'

"We're from an alternate dimension, where this whole world is a cartoon that we watch." Said Candie bluntly.

I closed my eyes in disbelief. 'She did not just…'

When I opened my eyes again, the whole room, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Team Gai, even freaking Ton-Ton was staring open-mouthed at Candie.

They looked at her and then they looked at me.

"Yeah, what she said." I said uneasily, looking over at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered to her out of the corner of my mouth.

"Say that again." Said Tsunade, squinting at us.

"You heard right. It's the truth." I said sighing. Might as well, now that Candie practically said it all. "And we can prove it."

"And how will you do that?" scoffed Tsunade.

I smirked and said "I know all about everyone in this room…I know all your names, everything."

I heard Candie mutter "Way to freak them out B," from my side and I grinned.

"Your Kakashi, Gai sensei, Neji, Rock lee, Shizune, Tsunade, oh and Ton-Ton." I said in order, as I went anti clockwise through the room.

"So you believe us now?" Candie asked.

"Why…don't you start from the beginning?" said Shizune, looking a little overwhelmed.

Candie and I exchanged looks, and Candie sighed.

"Ok, I'll explain." She said, while shooting me a glare.

I grinned and stuck my tongue out. I hate explaining things.

As Candie started talking, I took my time to examine the Hokage's office, first hand. She had a bookshelf I never noticed before, in the far left hand side of the room, with scrolls and books strewn across it. But other than that, the room looked the same as what they show in the episodes. I then went on to examine the occupants. Team Gai looked like they had just gotten back from a mission, and a hard one at that; they were all scratched and bruised.

'Omg, Lee! I love him, he's so cool.' I thought with a smile, as I looked at him.

'Damn, Neji's hair looks even hotter in person.' I thought with a chuckle.

'GAI SENSEI! You rock :3' I thought with a grin.

I paused in my explanation of how and why we're here to catch my breath. I was almost done, so I took a second to look at Bettina to see what she was doing. I saw her staring at Gai Sensei like an idiot and anime sweat dropped. (And I can say that, because that can actually happen here. :D) I finished my speech and felt proud of myself; where Bettina fails miserably, I always excel in- I could get a team of football jocks to understand calculus if I wanted to, not that I would though, pffftt.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "Why is it always me that has to deal with this kind of crap." She muttered under her breath, as she massaged her temples.

I held back a laugh, and watched as she pondered. Kakashi coughed and asked if he could ask a question.

"Yeah, whatever," she said off-handedly, still with her eyes closed.

He faced us and surveyed us curiously. I stared back at him with equal curiosity – what the hell was under his mask!

"So you guys obviously know Naruto, and the rest right?" he asked.

"Yes." Came a swift reply from Bettina. I glanced at her quickly; I hadn't realised she was listening, still staring off at Rock Lee or something.

"Of _course_ you would know Naruto, wouldn't you?" I murmured slyly to B.

Bettina's eyes flicked to me and back at Kakashi and a smile tugged on her lips as she looked at him.

"So….would you like to meet them?" he asked slowly.

My mouth opened in an O. I could tell Bettina's did as well.

"YES!" I blurted out and clapped a hand to my mouth.

"Wait, before they can, we need to sort a few things out." Called out Tsunade.

B and I turned to face the Hokage, as she observed us silently for a few moments.

"You know things about everyone in this……Series. So I would like you to give information about whatever I require when needed, in return for your residence here." She said in a strong voice. "Is that agreed."

Rather than a question, that sounded more like a statement. I didn't know what to say, so I looked at Bettina- thinking was more her thing.(lol)

"It depends, we only know as much as the manga tells us. If you're behind what it's up to, we can tell you what happens. If you're ahead of it….then we don't know what happens, because we haven't seen it yet." Bettina said, looking Tsunade in the eye.

'Hmm… true, she has a point….Oh, I wonder where they're up to!' I thought.

"Fair enough. So, you two will live together or separate?" said the Hokage suddenly.

"What?" said Bettina.

"Your residences. I need to clear this up quickly, because team Gai needs to be elsewhere right now. We will continue out discussion in the morning, 9 am sharp." She replied quite impatiently.

'Oh my god…is this really happening….? I'm going to spend the night in Konoha….KONOHA! omfg!' I thought.

"Uhh, separate please." Said Bettina, glancing at me.

I snorted and nodded. We're best friends and all, but if we had to live with each other? We'd rip each others throat out by the third day.

"Fine. There is an available flat here, by this road. Theres also this one here. Take your pick." Said Tsunade taking out a folder from her drawers.

Bettina and I walked closer to the table and saw the locations. There was one in the inner city and there was one on the outskirts. I instantly chose the one in the inner, that's more of my style. And I knew B would pick the one on the outskirts anyway, that's more her.

We made our selections, and she found the keys and handed them to us, with a map each.

"I will inform you of how you are to pay for your apartments tomorrow also. Dismissed." Said the Hokage, and faced Team Gai.

"Alright girls, come with me for a second." Said Kakashi quietly to us, and motioned for us to follow him outside.

We walked out into the hallway and he stopped a few feet away from the door.

"So. You know everything about us huh?" he said and…smirked? It was hard to tell, but it seemed like that's what he was doing.

"Yeah…. Something like that." said Candie.

"Hey Kakashi, can you tell us what's been happening? So we know where we're up to." I asked seriously. I really wanted to know; it had been bugging me since we arrived in Konoha.

"Alright well, the major threat we have at the moment is Kabuto, who also has a portion of Orochimaru in him, who is out to capture and kill Sasuke as revenge. Sasuke now currently resides in the village as a conditional resident, which is that he is under constant surveillance, and is subject to counselling, and frequent official interrogations and such. He lives and can go around the village freely, however, he by no means allowed to step foot outside, and has a tracking device on him. His previous teammates, except Karin, are here also, but less of a strict sentence, just constant surveillance. Other than that, we are at, well, at the moment, peace." Finished Kakashi, and put his hands in his pockets.

Candie and I were both silent at that while we processed what we had just heard.

'Damn….ALOT has happened….how far back is the manga man?!' I thought. I looked to Candice and saw that she was most likely thinking the same thing; her brows were furrowed slightly, something she does when she's annoyed.

"Anything sound familiar?" asked Kakashi, tilting his head.

I laughed and shook my head. "You guys are _far_ ahead."

"Hmmm….Tsunade-sama probably won't be happy with that….do you guys want me to be there tomorrow to soften the blow?" he asked.

'Oh really? Whatever, he just wants to be there when it all goes down…..' I thought with an inward smirk.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." Said Candie and stepped to the other side of him a bit.

As Kakashi laughed and straightened up from the slump he has all the time, I noticed Candie squint at him, as she tried to get a better look at his features. Again. But at least this time she wasn't quite so obvious- he didn't notice. Or if he did, he didn't say anything.

"So, when are we going to meet Naruto and the others?" I asked, stifling a laugh.

"You can meet them now, if you like. I can't go with you, I have….other plans. But they're usually at the BBQ restaurant at this time having dinner. It's on the fifth street from the left of here vertically as you go out of this building. They should all be there. See you guys tomorrow." He said quickly and poofed away. Literally.

Candie looked blankly at the spot where he was a few seconds ago, then suddenly shook her head. "Wait- what?!"

I chuckled and took her arm. "Come on, this way."


End file.
